


Renjun, the Cereal Killer

by renjunsmilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Noren, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, just noren things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsmilk/pseuds/renjunsmilk
Summary: Renjun wakes Jeno up at 4 am because he wanted to ... eat some cereals.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Renjun, the Cereal Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielo mae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cielo+mae).

> Alright this is my first ao3 fic and it's gonna be the shortest au ever so idk please be niiice :::))) ily

Jeno was awaken by a soft peck on his cheek. He squints his eyes and focuses them on the right side of his bed, where Renjun sits. He fishes for his phone from under his pillow and checks the time. "3:54?" He asks turning again to Renjun. The other then nods and slowly pulls Jeno's long arms, forcing him out of bed. "But it's only 4 a.m.! What are you doing?"

Jeno effortlessly slams his body against the matress and attempts to fall back in his slumber but Renjun always, always gets what he wants. "Getting midnight snack, is all I want!" Jeno covers his face with the blanket Renjun had given him last Christmas, but he can almost hear the pout that the older was making.

Jeno for sure wasn't in the right headspace to tolerate his boyfriend's sudden act of childishness so he covers his ears and says, "It's way way way way way past midnight."

"Then breakfast it is." Renjun protests as he gets off of bed. It was a few minutes of peace, but as Jeno was ready to enter the dreamland once again, Renjun physically pulls him out of bed. It was indeed the calm before the storm.

"Injun!" Jeno yells, or it was more like a whisper. It was 4 in the morning, after all.

"Pretty please!" Renjun starts to beg of Jeno. It was as if the smaller figure was a little child begging for his parents to let him play in the rain. And besides, Renjun looked really sad. And Jeno definitely hated that.

Gathering all the energy that's left in his body, Jeno forces himself to get up from his perfect sleeping position. "Fine, fine. Breakfast."

Waking anyone in Jeno's parent's house would be the worst decision they'll ever make so they sneak downstairs and light up only one lamp in the kitchen. The cereal section was situated in the far right of the kitchen drawers, and it was high up. Renjun was a bit tall, but not tall enough to reach the desired box. Jeno sees all this and giggles like a little girl. "Let me help you with that."

He stands right behind Renjun and tiptoes a little to level with the drawer. The smaller could feel Jeno's breathing through his fluffy hair, but he doesn't mind. This is something he's used to. And so he turns to his back to face the younger. And Jeno giggles even more, "It's this you're loving, huh. Not the cereals."

"Of course. Cereals are just my excuse. I just wanted a reason to be with you before the dawn breaks and I leave for home."

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this one prompt generator and got this entry so i tried to just write it ,, i guess ><


End file.
